Holi
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Asmita viaja con Defteros a la India para presenciar el festival del color. [Defteros & Asmita] Yaoi.


**Advertencias:** lime, uso (legal) de drogas. _Posibles dedazos y expresiones raras OK? no he dormido suficiente estos dos días TVT_

Gracias a mi beta por echarle un ojito :)

**Dedicatoria: **Para AkiraHilar ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

**Nota**: basado en el drabble #3 de "Diecinueve", pero no hace falta leer, sólo si quieren ver la escena del elefante.

* * *

**Holi**

* * *

—Dime lo que ves.

Defteros parpadea. Sus ojos vagan asombrados a través de la calle llena de gente mientras se pregunta por dónde empezar. A su alrededor hay erupciones de risas, cada vez que gira se topa con sonrisas honestas y pupilas brillantes —todo brillante— en cada cara.

Su mirada se detiene sobre Asmita, quien se encuentra a su lado. Él es el más brillante de todos: rosa en el pelo, naranja en la piel, índigo sobre sus mantos blancos, amarillo cayendo como una nube de polvo sobre ellos.

—Hay... un montón de colores.

—¿Qué colores?

Defteros suspira abatidamente. Conmemora un día lejano, al lado de un río, tratando de enseñar a Asmita lo que era el azul. Toca un largo mechón de su propio cabello inconscientemente.

—Colores fuertes. Fuertes y alegres. —Sabe que es mejor así, sin los nombres. Asmita asiente con la cabeza y se vuelve hacia la multitud, sus labios se separan y en sus párpados aparecen arrugas cuando alguien corre cerca de ellos arrojando agua. Al escuchar a Defteros aspirar silbantemente y maldecir en voz baja, Asmita suelta una risa ligera. Remueve algunos mechones mojados de su rostro y los ensarta detrás de su oreja.

—Caminemos —dice, y alcanza la muñeca de Defteros, quien se encuentra tan asustado como maravillado. Puede sentirlo en el ritmo violento de su pulso y en el minúsculo temblor de su voz sobre la primera palabra de cada enunciado o pregunta. Más que nada preguntas.

—¿Por qué quieres estar aquí? No puedes… —_No puedes ver._

Venir a la India para Holi, el festival del color, suena innecesario para alguien como Asmita. Defteros se ha estado preguntando el verdadero motivo del viaje desde que pisaron estas tierras.

Ha pasado casi un año desde que Defteros se desentendió de Géminis y del Santuario, y se marchó a la isla Kanon. No había visto a Asmita desde aquella fatídica noche en que Defteros fue libre de mostrar su rostro, hasta unos días atrás, cuando aquél llegó al corazón del volcán, encontró al demonio sumergido en lava y demandó su ayuda para un encargo en tierras lejanas. Defteros aceptó simplemente por la inverosimilitud del escenario en su totalidad. No admitiría que la razón fue tan elemental como _«lo extraño; extraño algo de lo que yo solía ser»_.

La misión que Asmita usó como excusa para arrastrarlo fuera del volcán parece inexistente. Lo concluyó así desde que Asmita dedicó todo el día anterior para mostrarle lo que era un elefante y obligarlo a observar una manada por horas como si hubiera algún misterio espiritual oculto en las rutinarias actividades de los extraños mastodontes.

Queda el pendiente de preguntarle directamente, pero el festival ha tenido a Defteros distraído desde la noche previa. Las multitudes no son lo suyo, la gente no es lo suyo, pero no puede evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que se le figura un mundo de otro universo. Anoche pasaron horas sentados en la ventana de la habitación que rentan, mirando ensimismados las fogatas que marcaron el inicio de la festividad. El crujir del fuego representaba el triunfo del bien contra el mal, había dicho Asmita, después de contar una historia acerca de un rey demonio y su hijo, devoto a dios, y cómo sobrevivió a las llamas con las cuales su padre intentó eliminarlo.

—Pero tú puedes. Y hay más que sólo ver los colores. —Todo lo que Asmita necesita saber está en las percepciones sobrenaturales de su cosmos y en detalles tan comunes como las voces de la gente; la vibración aguda de una risa infantil o el profundo eco de la carcajada de un hombre. Cuando las personas pasan a su lado trotando o saltando, poseídas por la emoción, él logra escuchar la alegría que envuelve a sus respiraciones agitadas. Holi es brillante para él también, a pesar de que sus ojos estén aislados en oscuridad.

—Sólo vívelo. No pienses en mis ojos. ¿Qué ves ahora?

Continúan caminando. A Defteros le toma varios minutos relajarse lo suficiente como para pensar en contestar; es como un pez fuera del agua. Las únicas cosas que conoce se encuentran a miles de kilómetros, e incluso el hecho de poder cruzar tal distancia en un parpadeo es fácil de olvidar cuando toda la novedad que lo rodea tiene a sus sentidos hormigueando sin parar.

El Santuario que abandonó hace un año es gris; sólo hubo sombras para él allí. Los destellos dorados que anheló durante gran parte de su vida forman recuerdos que no quiere visitar. Kanon es calor; rojo y amarillo tan ardientes que, en un principio, a duras penas conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos. No es algo disfrutable, no como el haz rojizo que descansa en forma de remolino sobre el hombro descubierto de Asmita.

Defteros traga saliva y mira hacia abajo. La túnica blanca de Asmita está teñida cual caótico arcoíris, y está también mojada, pegándose a su silueta de más. Las ropas de Defteros —pantalón y playera blancos y de tela ligera—, igualmente yacen cubiertos de gigantes manchas de colores. Su cabello ya no es exclusivamente azul, sino que porta cascadas de naranja y salpicaduras entremezcladas de morado y rosa. Nuevos colores nacen al combinarse en la humedad del cabello. Los lugareños se han divertido con ellos; sus largas cabelleras resultan objetivos tentadores para los ataques de color y agua.

—¿Defteros?

Viran en una esquina.

—Ah… —Defteros recuerda la pregunta y echa un vistazo alrededor. Su mano cobra vida para sujetar la de Asmita, y adelanta sus pasos para caminar más cerca de él y no detrás.

—Gente persiguiéndose… —Tuerce los labios al ver unos niños que intentan asaltarse con puñados de polvo colorido; uno de ellos chilla y cierra los ojos cuando dos de sus amigos lo atrapan en una esquina y llenan su cabeza de carmín y verde.

Los ojos de Defteros relumbran al notar a un hombre frente a una mujer con un manto. Ella sonríe abiertamente y con dulzura, mientras él toma polvo esmeralda de una vasija y lo esparce devotamente sobre su mejilla. Se pregunta si el afecto que interpreta a partir del gesto es acertado.

—¿Qué más?

—Uh… —De repente su mirada adquiere un aire frenético y se dirige hacia todas partes intentando hallar algo relevante que decir:

—Comida —suelta tan pronto como sus ojos capturan la atractiva imagen de un puesto de alimentos.

—¿Quieres algo? —pregunta Asmita, aunque sabe de antemano la respuesta y adelanta una sonrisa. Defteros asiente con cierta timidez. Asmita se deja guiar por él hacia el vendedor; es otra de las cosas que sabe: la mala memoria de Defteros con relación a las cosas que él puede hacer por sí solo.

Las palabras que el rubio intercambia con el vendedor no guardan ningún significado para Defteros, quien simplemente se queda contemplando la amplia variedad de bocadillos, y espera hasta que Asmita adquiere un montón de ellos en una bolsa.

—_Mithai_ —dice al voltear hacia él—. Dulces.

Le ofrece una pequeña barra oscura cubierta por bolitas blancas. Defteros la come sin refreno y de inmediato juzga positivamente el fuerte sabor azucarado.

—Todos son muy distintos —asegura Asmita, y en su misión por descubrir cada uno, Defteros prueba un dulce naranja en forma de trenza en aro. Le ofrece uno a Asmita antes de que retomen la caminata de vuelta a la posada.

Defteros sigue comiendo y compartiendo los dulces con Asmita, quien no consume ni la mitad de lo que el otro, y sólo porque se deleita en el tono sumisamente emocionado de Defteros cada vez que murmura _«prueba este, sabe muy bien»_. Como si él no los conociera todos.

Los dulces, los colores y la jubilosa algarabía entusiasman a Defteros, haciéndole olvidar por momentos lo foráneo y quimérico de su realidad. Ajusta su agarre sobre la mano de Asmita; se las apaña para sostener la bolsa de postres y comer sólo con una mano. Y el contacto entre ellos sólo atrae una que otra mirada intrigada que desaparece cuando queda en evidencia la ceguera del rubio. Defteros posee todo en ese instante para sentirse feliz, y Asmita lo sabe; sus labios se curvan en reconocimiento a emociones que no habían compartido en años.

Y entonces surje el pasado; un rayo de memoria que amenaza con pisotear emociones límpidas. El _«¿Por qué él no está aquí? Hubiera pintado su cara de violeta y él se habría enfurruñado antes de sonreír con presunción por lo perfecto que sería el color en su piel clara»._

Defteros recuerda rojo, un rojo profundo y líquido, y la siguiente llovizna de agua y color no se siente fresca, sólo le ha hace agachar la cabeza y hundirse dentro de sí mismo.

—Defteros.

Asmita se ha detenido. Defteros alza lentamente su cabeza y lo descubre mucho más cerca de lo que creía, no más que a un paso. En la periferia de su visión, nota que se encuentran en la entrada de la rústica casa donde se alojan.

Defteros se esfuerza en pensar. Si Asmita lo trajo aquí para ser sus ojos, necesita avivar su lengua y rechazar todo lo que no forme parte del presente. Justo ahora hay pestañas rubias espolvoreadas de vívido jade. Su corazón late con una cadencia incómoda. Demasiada azúcar, piensa; pero esto no es nuevo. Esto es lo que Asmita le hizo sentir tiempo atrás, cuando creyó que estaba bien sentirlo. La promesa de luz le permitió imaginar que después, en algún punto de su vida, podría tener no sólo libertad y no sólo una existencia sin secretos al lado de su hermano, sino también _esto_.

Se olvidó de todo cuando cambió el nombre de la sombra y la hizo quemarse interminablemente.

Su mano derecha se suelta y llega a la frente de Asmita, donde el punto rojo que porta a diario ha perdido nitidez. Defteros lo emborrona dibujando una línea con la yema del pulgar en dirección a su sien. Los párpados de Asmita amenazan con abrirse, tiemblan sutilmente y su nariz contiene el aire, pero no es suficiente para que su rostro pierda calma.

—Llegamos —dice, sobresaltando al mayor. Y es que sus labios, aun cerrados como acababan de estar, contenían claramente la petición que había estado repitiendo todo el día. Es obvio que se arrepintió de darle voz esta vez, y el mismo Defteros entiende por qué.

_«¿Qué ves?»_

Sólo hay una cosa en el campo visual de Defteros, y Asmita nunca fue de querer conocerse demasiado bien, no en un plano físico. _«Cabello rubio, ¿qué significa?... Ojos azules, ¿como qué?»_; tales dudas sólo existían en la imaginación de Defteros cuando hablaban de esos temas. Asmita nunca lo presionó a otorgar descripciones exactas, siempre escuchó con un gesto paciente, casi condescendiente, sabiendo que aquellos conocimientos eran llanamente inaccesibles para él.

—¿Vamos adentro?

—Sí… —No es muy tarde y no está muy cansado, pero comienza a sentir los efectos del inevitable bajón de azúcar y, de cualquier modo, los colores se ven algo apagados ahora. Dormir le caería bien. Anoche apenas si descansaron, pues prefirieron gastar las horas contemplando enormes fogatas y la gente que festejaba en torno a ellas. Sólo dormitaron un rato antes del amanecer; Asmita en la alfombra y Defteros perchado en el alféizar.

El ruido de la calle todavía inunda el ambiente incluso después de entrar a la habitación. Defteros encuentra un cambio llamativo desde que se fueron: varios tazones conteniendo colores en polvo, y otros platos con dulces, todo acomodado en una pequeña mesa de poca altura. La dueña de la casa debió preparar todo esto para ellos. Hay también unas bebidas que captan su atención por la coloración verde.

Mientras Asmita se ocupa en limpiarse el rostro con una franela, Defteros se sienta con las piernas cruzadas frente a la mesita y se inclina hacia delante para olfatear la comida, así como el contenido de los altos vasos.

—¿Esto qué es?

—Tendrás que ser más específico.

—Perdón —masculla rápido—. Es algo de beber. Verde… huele a especias.

Defteros vira parcialmente la cara. Asmita ya está inclinado sobre su hombro, con una mano puesta ahí. Arquea sus cejas y contrae la comisura de sus labios en un gesto discretamente divertido.

—Ah, _bhang_. Pruébalo.

—¿De qué está hecho?

—Leche y hojas de cannabis, principalmente.

—¿Qué es eso?

Con el suspiro de Asmita, Defteros imagina un par de ojos rodando hacia arriba tras aquellos herméticos párpados.

—Sólo pruébalo. Te hará sentir mejor.

—¿Mejor? —El semblante de Defteros se torna interrogante, sus ojos chispean a la defensiva. ¿Qué le hace creer que necesite sentirse mejor?

Sabiéndose el foco de su mirada, Asmita simplemente ofrece una sonrisa suave y extiende la mano pidiendo uno de los vasos. Momentos después siente el roce de la mano de Defteros y toma el recipiente ofrecido. Se sienta a su lado, comienza a beber el _bhang_ con sorbos comedidos, concentrando su audición en capturar las acciones de Defteros. Escucha uno a uno los gruesos tragos, y un par de minutos después dicho sonido se intercala con mordidas a bocadillos que comparten ingredientes con la bebida. La trivial duda de cuándo el estómago de Defteros se saciará cruza vaporosa en la mente de Asmita.

Un corto rato transcurre así sin que ninguno diga otra cosa, sus organismos siendo influenciados gradualmente por el _bhang_.

Asmita aprovecha a recordar la mañana en que osó ir al volcán, y no puede evitar regodearse en lo fácil que fue sacar al demonio de ahí y dejarlo perdido entre dimensiones.

—Oye —dice Defteros—, te limpiaste la cara.

Ante el tono acusativo, Asmita abre la boca para replicar, pero se olvida de ello en cuanto siente algo cerca de su rostro. Confirma que es Defteros una vez que el toque se consolida. Sus ásperos dedos están cubiertos de polvo y persisten sobre su mejilla por tiempo indefinido. En el lánguido contacto, Asmita entrevé los efectos del _bhang_. Dentro de sí mismo experimenta el cosquilleo de leve euforia causada por la bebida y enfatizada por la honesta caricia de Defteros.

—¿Qué color es? —pregunta Asmita, cayendo en cuenta de que no escuchó en qué momento el otro alcanzó las vasijas con colorantes.

Defteros frunce el ceño, entrecierra los ojos y exprime su materia gris durante un minuto entero. Sus dedos se deslizan un poco abajo y se extienden, esparciendo el color sobre toda la mejilla de Asmita antes de descender hacia su barbilla.

—No sé. Es violeta, pero no sé… —_No sé cómo decírtelo a ti_—. No me siento mejor.

Se siente irreal.

Asmita reacciona con un gesto comprensivo. Acerca el vaso a sus labios, bebe lo que queda y luego deja el recipiente en la mesita. La mano de Defteros ya se encuentra sobre el lado de su cuello, los dedos tiznados de violeta disfrutan hallarse atrapados en su cabello multicolor. Asmita alcanza y tienta hasta dar con una de las vasijas, la recoge para descansarla en su regazo y toma un puñado de polvo en cada mano. El vistoso turquesa llega al rostro de Defteros con un toque seguro, y con la otra mano Asmita encuentra su pecho, descubriendo la tela encharcada que todavía se adhiere a sus músculos. Unta el color hacia arriba con firmeza y sin prisas, hasta tocar la piel acalorada de su cuello.

Defteros ríe. No está seguro del motivo. Parpadea varias veces ahuyentando el ardor del pigmento que entró en sus ojos. Los dedos en su diestra tiran el cabello de Asmita, y con la zurda le sostiene la muñeca, deteniendo a la mano que se venía arrastrando sobre su cuello dejando tras de sí un camino de cosquillas. Asmita no acepta verse frenado y es así que una pequeña guerra de color da inicio.

Ambos atrapan puñados de colorante de las vasijas, tumbando algunas en el proceso, y utilizan los brillantes polvos para cubrir el cuerpo del contrario sin ninguna vacilación, pese a nunca antes haberse tocado con este nivel de confianza. Se siente natural, y es casi un deber; es Holi después de todo.

_«¿Por qué te limpiaste la cara?»,_ Defteros sigue preguntando, por más que la cara de Asmita ahora esté muy lejos de hallarse limpia. Asmita se une a la embriaguez de Defteros, dejando escapar algunas risas sin olvidarse de agarrar puñados de color y buscar retaliación cada vez que aquél toca su cara, su cabello, sus brazos o sus piernas.

Es entonces que nota que las manos atacantes han subido su túnica, y han bajado la parte de arriba también. Su torso está expuesto, listo para que Defteros pinte sobre dicha zona; trazos burdos que roban fluidez del agua que aún viste a sus poros.

Mientras sus propias manos se mueven hacia cualquier parte de Defteros que logra atinar, cargando tonos cálidos esta vez, Asmita se pregunta qué tipo de diferencia causa sobre la piel que toca. Sabe que es bronceada, pero no posee un concepto que sirva a su imaginación, para sus sentidos es simplemente caliente y fuerte. Sintiendo a su mente más amplia que nunca, Asmita entreteje emociones —las suyas y las de Defteros— para construir sus propios matices incoloros.

En cierto momento, Defteros se fatiga. Asmita lo nota gracias a la caricia adormilada que dedica al puente de su nariz, desde donde un dedo índice resbala pesado hasta despegarse en la punta.

—Verde —dice Defteros, y se deja caer sobre la alfombra con un ruido sordo.

Durante algunos segundos, Asmita se queda sin hacer nada más que decidir lo que sigue. Palpa hacia la mesa en busca de un dulce, en un intento de distraer la rara excitación provocada por el _bhang_ y el rato de juego con Defteros. Sabe que el efecto no durará mucho y pronto acompañará al otro en absoluta vaguedad mental. Se tiende sobre su costado, junto a Defteros, en espera de que la relajante nubosidad dentro de su cabeza lo invada todo.

Permanecen mayormente en silencio, en algún punto entre el sueño y la consciencia, libres de tensión y moviéndose de vez en cuando con letargo, estirándose o virando al costado contrario.

Después de un período de tiempo que ninguno puede medir, y ya que la oscuridad se ha establecido y sus ropas mojadas —o la casi ausencia de ellas— comienza a generarles frío, Defteros convierte la cercanía en contacto.

El cuerpo de Asmita se tensa en reflejo al soplo tibio que eriza la parte posterior de su cuello. Con una mano y bastante lentitud, Defteros aparta el cabello de Asmita, dejando espacio para acariciar libremente su nuca con la nariz. Y por algunos minutos no es más que eso, la punta de su nariz empujando con suave testarudez sobre piel húmeda.

Los pulmones de Asmita jalan aire bruscamente al momento en que los labios de Defteros se cierran sobre su piel, atrapando una pequeña porción y gimiendo tan bajo que lo supone dormido.

No está dormido, pues enseguida realiza un sonidito quejoso y retrocede a simplemente rozar nariz, mejilla y barbilla sobre sus primeras vértebras. De seguro no le agradó el sabor de los pigmentos.

Asmita no necesita ponderar por qué Defteros busca sentirlo. Ha sido evidente para él desde el día en que Defteros le permitió retirarle la máscara por primera vez; aquel respiro abandonado nunca se perderá en su memoria, ni tampoco la manera en que ladeó su rostro para descansar su mejilla cálida y recién liberada sobre su palma. Acuclillado frente a él entre las sombras de Virgo, Defteros olfateó el interior de su muñeca y usó sus labios para acariciar de un modo increíblemente tenue, con una graciosa mezcla de reverencia y curiosidad.

Da la vuelta y se arrima a Defteros, agarrando los brazos que intentan alejarse en reflejo a su inesperado acercamiento. Inclina la cabeza en la dirección que adivina correcta. Resulta que no es para nada correcta, pero puede culpar al _bhang_. Besa el cuello de Defteros. El pulso encarrilado rebota sobre la división de sus labios, y la potencia y precisa repetición del sonido le parece tan discordante con la torpeza que caracteriza a cada movimiento de Defteros, que no puede contener una sonrisa entretenida.

Después de algunos momentos sin atinar a dónde posarse, las pesadas manos del mayor se apoyan sobre su cintura. Ninguno busca aumentar la distancia. Asmita respira el exótico aroma que la India ha contagiado a Defteros, mientras éste mantiene los ojos cerrados y reposa la mejilla sobre un parche cerúleo en su cabello.

Cuando Defteros vuelve a mover sus manos, es con la necesidad definitiva de deshacerse de los mantos mojados que cuelgan desordenadamente de la cintura de Asmita. Los aparta hasta sentir la piel de sus caderas y explora hacia abajo, deteniéndose sólo para presionar la carne y halarlo más cerca. Asmita se adecúa a las señales de Defteros y monta una pierna sobre su muslo, al mismo tiempo que le empuja la playera hacia arriba. No consigue subirla más allá de sus pectorales ya que los brazos de Defteros no ceden en su posición.

Asmita no insiste demasiado; hallándose desnudo, le resulta sencillo sentir a Defteros a través del pantalón empapado, y el primer instinto es balancearse contra él sosegadamente, sin dejar de sostener sus costados y empujar la frente bajo su mandíbula. Las vibraciones de su voz magnetizan sangre hacia sus oídos; el sonido sin aliento del otro hace temblar agradablemente a su propio cuerpo.

Defteros mueve la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo, desliza una mano hacia su entrepierna y afloja el pantalón rápidamente para dar libertad a su erección. Asmita restriega su pierna ayudando a empujar la prenda un poco más, y luego con ambas manos pretende tomar control del miembro semidespierto. Se regala unos momentos para explorar con yemas curiosas su forma, tamaño, y relieve de sus venas, grabándolo todo en su memoria con necedad antes de que su propia excitación le apure a arquear la espalda y asegurar que su pene deslice sobre el de Defteros, quien lentamente se une al siguiente vaivén.

Sin estar seguro de dónde dejar su mano ahora que Asmita ha asumido el mando, la posa sobre el muslo de éste y trata de crear nuevos tonos a partir de los que ya existen ahí. Su caricia fluye sin esfuerzo a lo largo de la tersa extremidad y sigue arrastrando colores, la fresca humedad de la piel suaviza la fricción. Llega hasta su vientre, donde encuentra manchas de un concentrado tono magenta, a partir de las cuales dibuja bucles hacia cualquier porción cercana de piel que aún no esté coloreada.

Poco después suelta un suspiro desvanecido, cortado por el funcionamiento errático de sus pulmones, y dirige su mano hacia donde las chispas surgen con cada balanceo. Pretende ayudar a Asmita en su autoimpuesta tarea de masturbarlos, pero en realidad no ayuda en nada, sólo estorba a las acciones del menor, quien de cualquier modo no atina a renegar de los apretones torpes a su miembro hinchado. Cada fricción se presume vital. Defteros contempla abstraído la punta enrojecida y cómo aumenta la secreción de fluido conforme sigue frotando. Sonríe de lado sin darse cuenta. Sus dedos contagian el brillante color que absorbieron en el abdomen de Asmita minutos atrás, y su sonrisa se quiebra para expulsar un sonidillo divertido.

—¿De qué te ríes?... —La frente de Asmita se frunce un tanto; la risa de Defteros le parece fuera de lugar.

—Del color que tienes aquí. —Aprieta y rodea el glande con su pulgar. Asmita no puede hacerse una idea de lo que Defteros insinúa, así que se limita a devolver el favor y caen en un silencio instintivo, dando y devolviendo caricias sin intención de disparar la excitación sino de estudiar y reconocer, sentir pulsaciones ajenas y compararlas con las propias, alargar el inédito episodio de cercanía, asfixia y complicidad.

La mano libre de Defteros no abandona la tarea de crear diseños adormilados con los pigmentos que cubren la piel de Asmita; sus dedos se escurren en ascenso por su pecho hasta que llega el momento en que duda ser capaz de enfocarse en algo que no sea su rostro. Sus ojos se encuentran tan cerca que puede ver cada grano de color en las cejas y pestañas de Asmita, o en sus poros dilatados por el aumento de temperatura. Parpadea antes de redirigir su mirada. Sus pupilas tiemblan ansiosas sobre labios entreabiertos y naturalmente enrojecidos, con un rastro de violeta en su borde inferior. Y se da cuenta de que no los ha probado, con todo y que se trata de un deseo añejo.

Traga el nudo en su garganta a la vez que acomoda su perfil, borrando uno a uno los pobres centímetros que se interponen. Antes de cerrar sus ojos, Defteros ve los párpados de Asmita vibrar en sorpresa, y siente el agarre en la base de su pene fortaleciéndose de repente. Su beso inicia como un roce ligero, lo suficiente para crear electricidad sobre las pequeñas arrugas de sus labios antes de lamer con cautela, aventurando sólo la punta de su lengua. Cuando recibe el reconocimiento de Asmita a modo de una suave succión, Defteros responde de la misma manera antes de osar descubrir más de su boca, donde todavía habita el regusto de los dulces y el _bhang_.

Azuzado por la misma mezcla de esencias, y más que nada por el sabor básico de Defteros en una experiencia absolutamente nueva, Asmita ajusta sus dedos en torno a la ardiente erección, tira con reanimada ansiedad y envuelve con fricciones tercas mientras vierte jadeos dentro de un beso con delirios de infinitud.

Defteros afloja la presión entre sus labios brevemente, dando espacio a la caricia temblorosa entre pieles hinchadas y el tope suave de un colmillo prominente. Comparten un respiro ahogado antes de dar rienda suelta a la ambición de sus lenguas. El calor de aquí arriba resuena abajo; ondula y late sobre sus dedos a cada segundo que invierten en orillarse mutuamente a terminar.

Defteros es el primero. Las salpicaduras blancas aterrizan como un color más sobre su torso, y otro poco escurre sobre las manos de Asmita, quien asume que su piel debe estar roja ahora; se supone que rojo es el color para cuando uno se quema. Los gruñidos de Defteros se evaporan sobre sus labios; su aliento tan incendiario como el resto de su ser. La mano del aludido vacila sobre el miembro de Asmita, olvidándose por un momento de dicho pendiente, hasta que el par de labios vecinos empujan contra los suyos y todo el cuerpo del menor se arrima hasta no dejarle espacio ni al aire.

La pierna alrededor de su cadera aprieta llamándolo y los dedos de Defteros renuevan su empeño, masturbando desesperadamente en su propia urgencia por deleitarse en los ecos posteriores de su conmoción, y en saber que Asmita experimenta lo mismo.

Le mordisquea el labio inferior, apurándolo. El cuerpo de Asmita se estremece contra el suyo y Defteros lo sostiene, no detiene su mano hasta que termina de eyacular. Suspira contagiado por los placenteros tremores y atiende a la gradual disminución de volumen de los gemidos. Sin embargo, su propio ritmo cardíaco está más que presto para invadirle los oídos.

Asmita no se mueve, no lo toca activamente, sólo descansa todo su ser contra él, y Defteros está más que satisfecho con sólo contenerlo. Cierra los ojos, pensamientos errantes aparecen mientras espera a quedarse dormido, pero no le molestan... Está suficientemente contento en los efectos químicos que no entiende del todo.

—No había ninguna misión… —murmura apenas abriendo la boca.

Asmita frunce sus labios, toma un respiro profundo. La sensación de bienestar retrasa la formulación de respuestas. Ciertamente nunca existió una misión, no de una forma convencional.

—Nada decretado por el Santuario —contesta despacio—. Es personal.

Y no sólo se trata de lo que necesita lograr con Defteros. Él mismo requería una profunda desintoxicación. Meditar en el sagrado Santuario de Athena, con el silencio perenne del jardín de los Sales y la capacidad de materializarse en cualquier parte del mundo, no había bastado.

¿Para Defteros sería igual? ¿El volcán saturado de poder cósmico y fuego purificador sirve de algo? Una parte egoísta de sí mismo —que debe limpiar— espera que no, y se apoya en lo que percibe de él ahora para reforzar su deducción. Defteros respira sin la culpa de estar haciéndolo.

—No volveré. —Incluso con el letargo de su lengua, Defteros transmite un tipo de convicción que Asmita jamás atentaría derrumbar.

—Puedo entenderlo. —Aprieta ligeramente sus párpados al sentir la mano calmosa que se desliza por su brazo—. Sé que no te quedarás, pero irás conmigo.

Asmita se queda dormido rápidamente después de eso. No tiene ningún interés por convencer a Defteros en estos momentos. Su cerebro se siente pastoso y de cualquier forma las palabras no son el método correcto. Mediante el viaje ya le mostró a Defteros lo que piensa que tiene valor en la Tierra. No el Santuario, ni siquiera la Diosa... Incluso si sus propias creencias se han sentido rotas desde que vio a la máscara caer, no ha podido entumecer sus sentidos frente al mundo y lo que contiene.

Defteros duerme también, espantado hacia la oscuridad por una simple gota de miedo. Si Asmita hubiera fraseado sus inapelables palabras de una manera distinta, él no sólo iría. Se quedaría.

Cuando despierta a la mañana siguiente —o mediodía, no logra determinar—, hay una sensación extraña reptando sobre su piel, y poca claridad dentro de su cabeza. Puede oler a Asmita, pero no lo ubica en ningún lado. Después de empujarse hacia arriba aletargadamente, se quita la ropa sucia. En su camino al baño se cruza con él, descubriéndolo medio cubierto por una toalla, evidentemente recién aseado. Los dedos de sus pies chocan antes de que Asmita se detenga y evite una colisión. Sus sentidos todavía no están de vuelta a su completa funcionalidad.

El rubio eleva su perfil con una sonrisa adormilada para decir buenos días, a lo que Defteros responde distraídamente. Su mirada rueda lenta desde la cabeza de Asmita hasta sus pies y de regreso para fijarse con insistencia sobre su cabello. Torciendo las cejas, toma la muñeca de Asmita y lo conduce de vuelta al baño.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Todavía tienes color en el pelo.

Tal vez habría convenido dejarlo así, se da cuenta una vez que ambos están solos en el reducido espacio, desnudos y vertiendo agua uno sobre el otro con un par de cuencos. Lo inusitado de la situación cae con la misma agudeza del agua fría. No es una sensación mala, en realidad, porque los espabila, pero es innegablemente desconcertante. Casi grata.

Cada roce facilitado por las gotas de agua trae consigo memorias de la noche anterior. Curiosamente, ninguno se siente inclinado a explicar o preguntar nada, ni siquiera avalar lo sucedido con palabras. No es evasión, es entendimiento tácito. El mismo tipo de complicidad que les hace esperar al anochecer —máscara o no máscara, Defteros es Defteros— para realizar el instantáneo viaje al Santuario sin necesidad de que Asmita insista o Defteros repele.

Sólo serán unos minutos, se repite el mayor, sólo serán unos pasos y una caja que no pesa mucho, no después de todo lo que se ha fortalecido.

Sin dedicarse más que a los aspectos mecánicos del acto, Defteros se adentra al tercer templo y recoge a Géminis, ahora empolvada, del sitio donde la abandonó casi un año atrás. Sin otra demora más que los diez segundos durante los cuales sus ojos lo traicionan para mirar alrededor con nostalgia, regresa al umbral.

El guardián de Virgo lo espera allí, recargado en una gruesa columna. Defteros no vuelve a mirar hacia los lados ni atrás debido a la curiosidad que le despierta el semblante introspectivo de Asmita. Es lo único que sus ojos atienden conforme avanza el último tramo.

Asmita tiene el perfil ligeramente inclinado y hay un revelador surco de concentración en su frente, como si deseara atrapar algún sonido huidizo. La cercanía de los pasos de Defteros le hace enderezarse y despegar su espalda del pilar.

Al momento de la despedida, las sombras que Defteros reconoce desde su niñez no le parecen tan grises. Hay un tono azulino gracias a la luna llena que pinta la piel de Asmita con mucha mayor sutileza que los exaltantes colores del Holi.

—La tengo —dice Defteros, innecesariamente. Y ya que están haciendo cosas sobrantes, Asmita asiente.

El futuro Géminis cambia el peso de pie ajustando las asas sobre sus hombros. Sus labios se tensan reteniendo dudas que quizás no tengan cabida. Ni aquél volverá al volcán ni él vendrá aquí de nuevo. Lo que cada uno tiene que alcanzar se anula cuando están juntos. Y la caja sobre su espalda es un recordatorio nuevo y tangible que necesita más de lo que creyó.

Defteros titubea. El instinto de agradecer surge, pero es demasiado ambiguo y extraño, así que opta por una mirada al suelo y la media vuelta.

Asmita escucha sus pisadas alejándose y perdiéndose entre el silbido de insectos nocturnos, y con ello confirma lo incontaminado de su auténtico color. _Voluntad_. Incluso el día que Defteros se cubra de un dorado que Asmita nunca alcanzará a imaginar, el matiz original seguirá ardiendo debajo.

* * *

**|Fin|**

* * *

_Gracias por leer, espero que puedan comentar._


End file.
